1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handler and a method for testing the same, and more particularly, it relates to a handler capable of sorting integrated circuits (IC) and a method for self-testing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IC test handler is major applied to back-end process (back-end of the line) of semiconductor fabrication and is a machine capable of sorting ICs. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional IC test handler. The conventional IC test handler includes a sorter 10, a tester 12, and multiple cables 14. The sorter 10 is electrically connected with the tester 12 via the cables 14. The sorter 10 further includes a tray or a tube, and the un-sorted ICs are disposed on the tray or the tube of the sorter 10.
The tester 12 tests the IC disposed on the tray or the tube and then transmits a testing result to the sorter 10 for sorting. For example, the sorter 10 includes three regions (the first region, the second region, and the third region) respectively corresponding to three quality types (GOOD, PERMISSIBLE, and FAILURE). For example, when the tester 12 tests an IC and the testing result is of PERMISSIBLE quality, the sorter 10 disposes the IC on the second region according to the testing result.
Different ICs respectively have different electric functions, thus the tester 12 is connected with the sorter 10 for transmitting testing signals by using multiple cables 14.
From the above-mentioned description, the sorter 10 for sorting IC does not have the function of self-testing. The sorting capability of the sorter 10 needs the testing function provided by the tester 12, so the communication between the sorter 10 and the tester 12 have to be kept un-interrupted, for example, the cables for communication have to be non-defective. Besides, whether the sorting result of the sorter 10 is correct or not still depends on human determination.
In other words, before the conventional IC test handler sorts ICs, it is necessary to confirm that the tester and all cables are non-defective. After the IC test handler sorts ICs, whether the sorting result is correct or not still depends on human determination. The traditional testing and sorting method not only waste time but also cost a lot of manpower. Therefore, the invention provides a handler with the sorting and the self-testing capability to solve the aforementioned problems.